


Retribution

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Dark - to no one's surprise ever - manages to upset Anti, and attempts to make amends by offering Anti a chance at retribution. Retribution in the form of punishing Dark. And Anti is damn well going to take up that offer.





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short Danti ficlet ‘cause somehow I stumbled across that video of Mark getting slapped by Jack and Felix at PAX however many years ago that was, which led to a conversation of ‘lol I wonder if Dark would be into getting slapped’ and ‘bet he would be the little slut’. And then this happened. :)

"You took. My _knife_."

"I have explained my reasoning, Anti."

"Yeah, an' it's fucking bullshit! In fact, it makes it worse! Who the fuck d'you think you are taking _my knife_ just 'cuz ye think I might do something _"unreasonable"_ with it."

"I had other plans for that puppet. They would do me no good dead." Dark paused. Anti was... Anti was angry. That was not unusual. What was unusual, however, was that Anti's anger seemed to be stemming from somewhere genuinely upset.

"You ever think of maybe jus' fuckin' telling me that?"

Dark's instinctive response would have been to point out that Anti, contrary little shit that he was, was very likely to then kill the person in question that Dark wanted _not_ killing, just because Dark had dared to try to tell him to do something. However, that would only drag out the argument further, and Dark was tiring of it. He felt no real remorse for his actions, but he would say what he felt necessary to get his way. Or simply shut Anti up.

"I... apologise," Dark said. "I overstepped clear boundaries; I know how much that knife means to you."

Well. It _did_ get Anti to shut up. He squinted at Dark suspiciously instead, not so easily buying the act. But Dark knew what buttons to press.

He rolled his shoulders. "Would retribution appease you?"

"What kinda retribution we talking?" Anti questioned. Still suspicious, but interested.

"I'll give you an opportunity to punish me."

Anti stared a moment, then snorted, then laughed. "Give me my fuckin' knife back an' I'll show you some _punishment_."

"No weapons."

"Spoilsport."

"I have a meeting in only two hours."

"Shut up, prick. You can heal a few stab wounds quicker than that." Anti conceded the point though.

He stared Dark down. Smarmy fucking asshole. Just standing there in his suit, clearly not really giving a shit. He was infuriating. It made Anti just want to slap the arrogant little smile right from his face--

Anti smirked.

Before Dark had time to register that Anti smirking meant trouble, he pulled his hand back and backhanded Dark firmly across the face with the most delicious cracking noise. Loud enough to echo through the room, and Dark was taken enough by surprise that he actually stumbled.

Anti was expecting anger when Dark swung back round. And Dark was trying to go for anger, for sure, but he wasn't as intimidating as usual when there was a hint of blush on his face and slightly glazed look in his eyes. Took the edge off his glower a bit.

Oh. Oh, _well_ then.

Anti did it again. Other cheek, just as hard. Hard enough to send Dark reeling back; not as much as the first time, but still immensely satisfying.

Dark could have stopped him. The element of surprise was gone now. Even if Anti was quick, Dark could easily have figured out what he intended the second Anti's hand drew back and reacted in time.

But Dark didn't stop him.

Dark stood upright and straightened his suit. "Have you had your fill, Anti?"

Like Anti couldn't hear the slight waver in Dark's voice. "Have _you?_ " Anti grinned. Because he knew that look. He knew the exact tone, the exact little _whine_ that Dark was trying so hard to cover. "'Cuz I'm starting to think you're enjoying this."

"I acknowledge I hurt your feelings, and offered an opportunity for you to enact a minor retribution, that's--"

"A load of bullshit," Anti interrupted. He slapped Dark again, hard - hard enough he heard the air whistling through Dark's grit teeth as he tried not to gasp - then shoved him up against the wall. "You don't do a damn thing for anyone else and you know it. Not unless there's something in it for you. An' I know you well enough to know you _like_ getting shoved around and shoved down like the little fucking bitch you are. Win fuckin' win, is that it?"

Dark could have easily shoved Anti off him. Or at least _tried_. But he didn’t. "I was _attempting_ to make amends, but if you don't want--"

"Oh, I want." Anti's hand slid up to Dark's throat, gripping it tight enough to make Dark hiss. "You started this, an' now you're gonna see it through to the fucking end. Which will be my dick in your ass and you whimpering my name, by the way."

Dark arched an eyebrow. "Not screaming?"

"Naw. Your voice will be long ruined by that point," Anti said wickedly.

He hooked his fingers beneath the knot of Dark’s tie, pulling him forward until their faces were close enough that their noses could have touched. Let it linger, let Dark think he was going to kiss him; then Anti smirked and threw Dark to the ground.

Anti immediately straddled Dark’s hips and pinned his wrists down. There was still the slightest spark of indignity in his expression – such a delightful mix of Dark warring with his better judgement, his pride, and the more base enjoyment he got out of this – and Anti wasn’t willing to let him wriggle his way out of it at this point.

Dark opened his mouth, but Anti took great amusement in slapping him again before he could speak. And, _ah_. With the way he was straddling Dark now, he could _feel_ the response that got.

"You filthy little slut. You really _do_ like that, don'tcha?" Anti crowed.

Dark was silent for a long, long moment, that inner war raging strong. "....again," he finally asked.

Anti was always inclined to do the opposite of what Dark said, never giving him the satisfaction of getting what he wanted, but in this case he would make the one exception. Only because it was worth it for him too; he backhanded Dark across the face, and Dark's cock bucked in his trousers, and Anti _loved_ that fact.

Dark groaned softly, taking longer to turn his face back to look up at Anti. There were bruises starting to form on his cheeks. "Anti--"

"Shut up. Did I say you could speak?"

To Anti's surprise, and delight, Dark actually fell silent. Anti cackled.

"A'ight, listen up," he purred. "This is what's gonna happen. You're gonna get on your hands and knees and I'm gonna pound you like the needy little bitch you are until your voice is so hoarse you can't even speak anymore. An' then I'll flip you over and bend you in half and choke you out while I finish with you. I'll even pump you full of my cum like a cheap two dollar whore, 'cuz I know how much of a _slut_ you are and I know you _want_ it. Try anything and you get slapped again. Got it?"

Perhaps that was pushing it a bit. Dark bared his teeth. "You disgusting little--"

Anti did exactly as he promised. He slapped Dark, and Dark moaned. "Yeah, yeah, we're _all_ disgusting little freaks here." Anti rolled his hips down against Dark's very obvious hard-on, making the point that Dark himself was in no way exempt. Dark bucked up against him, face going slack with pleasure.

"So. You gonna admit you want it, or shall I just get up and leave ya like this?"

Dark squinted his eyes open and glowered. "…fine.”

“Fine _what._ ”

“I want it.” An unenthusiastic admission, begrudgingly made because Dark never could quite get the goddamn stick out of his ass and let go of his pride until after having it thoroughly fucked out of him, but genuine.

Anti _fully_ intended to get Dark to that stage of having his pride thoroughly fucked out of him.

He gripped Dark’s hair and yanked it harshly back, and Dark gave a low whine in the back of his throat. “I hope your begging is better than _that_ , otherwise it’s gonna be a very long night for you.”

Dark’s glazed, lust-dark eyes met Anti’s, a clear challenge in their depths.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
